The Bishounen Auctions!
by Nekotic
Summary: Welcome to the bishounen auctions in the backyard of the demon! Here you will place bids on your favorite hot sexy guy you want and do what you wish with them! Rated R for language and suggestive material.
1. The preperation!

Disclaimer: I own none of the bishounen placed here in the auctions, although if I did it would be heaven and I would have an endless harem…ah well! The people here though who place the auctions of course are my friends and…people…  
  
Bishounen (Bish-oh-nen)- A very sexy hot anime guy!  
  
  
  
Narrator: " Welcome to the bishounen auctions in the backyard of the demon! Here you will place bids on your favorite hot sexy guy you want and do what you wish with them! "  
  
A stadium is placed on the hill at the side of the lawn chairs laid out in front of it. On the stage is a line of bishounen in handcuffed chains. They all wear tight black leather pants and bare chest and feet of course exaggerating they're already pretty boy features.  
  
Tasuki: " Thi' I' damn fucked up! Why are we here anyway? " Of course he's not so happy…maybe because his fan is not with him.  
  
Nuriko: " 'Cuz Tasuki, dear, If we didn't come the Demon and her sisters would rape us." He's actually calm for being a bishounen…  
  
Li and Chiriko: Li is fidgeting in his pants trying to get comfortable while Chiriko is trying to pick the lock on the cuffs. " Why are we here? We're not even as old as they are! "  
  
Yue: " This is quite…unsettling… " Yue is looking at the chairs.  
  
Tamahome: Waterfalls of tears are going down his cheeks. " Miaaaakkkaaa… "  
  
All Bishounen: " We wanna go home! "  
  
The demon walks in her heels *click clacking* as she overlooks her items of auction dark brown eyes gazing down at them through her glasses. Her dark brown pony tail braid bounced up and down as she walked on in front of them. She wore a skimpy dark blue outfit which barley covered up her 13-year-old features and dark blue heels were on her feet, Within her hands was a leather whip. Slowly she slid her glasses down and narrows her eyes as them before a she growled at them.  
  
Demon: Listen here. " I paid well other bishounen for you, So you better look all sexy…and kawaii-" she looked at Li and Chiriko " -or else I'll make sure the teletubbies will have a fun life playing with you. Understand? "  
  
Chichiri: " Miss Demon, what happens if you don't sell all of us though? No da. " Chichiri blinked, without his mask and staff he felt…worthless.  
  
Demon: Eerily she smiled. " Then those of you who stay are mine to torture. "  
  
All of the bishounen trembled with fear nodding their heads. Chiriko by now gave up on the cuffs and Tasuki stopped grumbling about " fucking hentai otaku's ".  
  
Demon: "Now lessee you all need shiny stuff place on your chests…" She happily snapped up some shiny cream and rubbed it together into her hands. She then worked down the like starting alphabetically with Amiboshi rubbing it on his chest and teasing his nipples.  
  
Amiboshi: "mmm-mmpph! Kyaaa!" He guiltily moaned as the cream did arouse him softly but the nipples he screamed.  
  
And so on it continued until all the bishounen were all shiny and even sexier and ready for the true auctioning. 


	2. The auctioning! (poor tasuki...)

Disclaimer: Yet the true auctioning begins muhahahahahah! .; Bishounen not mine…  
  
  
  
Narrator: "And so the preparation is done and now the auctioning will commence"  
  
The demons was at the entrance greeting her many friends and new people to the auction the bishounen in tears upon the stage not only seeing fan girls but fan guys also.  
  
Demon: "Welcome to the auctions! We have at least about 10 to auction off!"  
  
Frog Demon (Points if you know who it is!): "Wai! Bishounen!" Happily bouncing in into a seat near the front.  
  
Chiriko: He now seeing the frog demon was shrieking hi head off and hiding behind Amiboshi. "Save me! She's a sister of the Demon!"  
  
Amiboshi: "Oh my…we're going to need help…" Sweatdropping and trying to smile.  
  
And yet the seats continue to fill until its time.  
  
The demon goes to the podium hammer in hand and slams it against the thing a little too hard it flying out of her hand and onto her other bishounen Eriol's head knocking him out.  
  
Demon: " Oh my…Oh well!" She giggles hyperactively.  
  
Demon: She pulls Chiriko forward. "Bidding will now start!"  
  
Frog Demon: "400!"  
  
Demon: "I got a 400! Anyone willing to do a 450 or 500?"  
  
Gnat: "600!"  
  
Demon: "I got a 600! Anyone is willing to do a 650 or 700? Goooinng once! Twice!"  
  
Frog demon: "900!" She's a persistent one hmmm?  
  
Demon: "I got a 900! Anyone willing to do a 950 or even a 1000? Goooing once! Twice! Bid is over! Frog demon has Chiriko!"  
  
Chiriko: Much screaming was heard as the frog demon tugged his chains and forced him to sit upon her lap. "No! No! Noooo!"  
  
Demon: "Next bishounen is Yue! Bidding starts now!" She pulled Yue to the front.  
  
Yue: "I'm going to kill you as soon as I can…"  
  
Demon: "Doubt it."  
  
V-chan: "800!"  
  
Demon: And so this auction was just like the last…  
  
Gnat: "950!"  
  
Demon: You know…  
  
Frog Demon: "2000!"  
  
And so the frog demon also wins Yue who she now sat on his lap.  
  
Frog Demon: "Wai!" Drooling.  
  
The auction goes on until all the bishounen are gone Gnat having Eriol, Hotohori, Yukito, and Li. V-chan had ended up with Suboshi, Touya, Nuriko, Kouji, and chichiri. The frog demon won Chiriko, Yue, Tatara, Tetsuya, and Fujitaka. Some weird little man named bob ended up with Tasuki and a few random other bishounen.  
  
Demon: "You have your masters! You have your Bishounen! Now please them!"  
  
Amiboshi: He was the one left over… "Help meeee!" 


End file.
